Nodes in peer-to-peer (P2P) networks make themselves known to other nodes (their peers) by a registration mechanism. In addition, the nodes of the P2P networks can advertise services they offer to their peers in the form of service advertisement messages. Such services can, for example, provide connectivity and/or access to other nodes' content.
Unfortunately, particularly in areas with a dense population, the signaling overhead generated when a large number of nodes are registering with their peers and advertising their services can have an adverse effect on network performance.